


Fallen

by uni_united



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: Then he realized those eyes were staring back at him. Ah-“Oh, I’m terribly sorry- I didn’t mean to stare”, he mumbled.“It’s alright”, Charles responded. He never realized how thick his accent was, “I’ve seen you around quite a while, Alexander was it?”.Alex blushed, “People just call me Alex, actually”. Charles smiled and held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Alex”.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Charles/Alex bandwagon! It's embarrassing to never notice their chemistry until all the twitch stuff. They're so cute, Here's just a short fic about them!

The first time he met Charles was in a karting event in Monaco. Charles was the prized darling of the competition, with his charming smile and his almond-brown hair that made all the girls and guys swoon. Alex, at the time, was just… well, Alex. He hadn’t grown out of his round cheeks, his hair was still awkwardly swept around, and his voice was a bit too high. He was quite shy back then, following his mother around the paddock. 

They were both in the changing rooms, putting on their racing suits. Standing next to each other, Alex looked at him and wondered how someone his age would look so grown up. Then he realized those eyes were staring back at him. Ah-

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry- I didn’t mean to stare”, he mumbled. 

“It’s alright”, Charles responded. He never realized how thick his accent was, “I’ve seen you around quite a while, Alexander was it?”. 

Alex blushed, “People just call me Alex, actually”. Charles smiled and held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Alex”. 

They shook hands, “Nice to meet you too, Charles”.

Charles laughed. Alex realized his mistake, he never told him his name. He blushed again and went on another long apology streak.  
\-------------------------------------

When he finally joined F1, he was quite shocked to see how much Charles had changed. He had gotten much thinner, his face much more solemn. He looked much older than his age. Stress and competition had really gotten to him. But when he looked at Alex and congratulated him for moving up a seat, he had that same smile. And Alex realized that Charles still hadn’t changed too much. But they hadn’t had the opportunity to spend time together much during the season, considering how hectic it was.

But now as most of the races had been canceled, Charles had been increasingly adamant to play every day recently- calling each one of them to join one of his games. Alex chuckled to himself, who knew he was so demanding?

One night, he decided to give it a go- He hadn’t had anything better to do. And as soon as he joined the game, he heard that thickly accented voice again.

“Alex? Is that you Alex? Alexander!”, Charles basically screamed.

Alex laughed, “It’s me, It’s me, I’m here”. 

“Oh, Alexander, I’m so glad you’re here! The best commentator has joined!”. Alex laughed at that. Charles had gotten much closer to him recently, they always played together with his brother and occasionally Alex’s brother too. 

“Albon-”, He remembers Charles saying, “I was on Fortnite the whole day yesterday- where were you!?”. Jeez, since when was Charles this cute?  
“I’m sorry, I’ll be there tomorrow”, he says- half-laughing. Charles pouted, “Make sure you’re there, 6 pm! And bring Luca too!”. “Alright, alright”. 

Later that night, he texted Charles. 

“Hey, just a random thought, why do you call me Alexander?”

It took a while for him to respond, but he did.

“Ah… It just reminded me of when I met you”.

Alex laughed and sent him a heart emoji. “You’re too sweet, Charles”

Charles replied, “It’s funny, no matter how many years have passed, you’ve always remained so kind”.

Alex blushes at that, “I don’t think I’m that kind…”

“What? Anyone can see your kindness just from the smile on your face”.

Alex covers his face in embarrassment, he’s such a smooth talker- and he doesn’t even know it. 

“Well...thank you… good night, Charles”

“Good night, Alexander”, Charles replies. 

That night, he dreams of blue skies in Monaco and Charles walking by his side. In his mind, he had realized it much too late. He’s fallen for him, and he’s already been falling ever since all those years ago.


End file.
